MikeyMini 03099 (01-01-1996)
3099 (01-01-1996) Date: Monday, January 01, 1996 Sponsors: M, P, 13 Season 9: 1995 - 1996 Mikey-Mini Year: 1996 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Long Island New York: 1987 - 2004 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: P A pack of painted purple penguins practicing a pop song in a pine tree park, and a pink pig with a parachute |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Thirteen hamburgers dance around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A car assembles itself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit tries to tell the story of the Three Little Pigs, but five pigs show up. He realizes he's encountered the wrong group of pigs -- one of these pigs went to market, one stayed home, and so on (alluding to the game of "This Little Piggy"). Just as he gets things straight, the Big Bad Wolf shows up and, determined not to have his fun spoiled, huffs and puffs Kermit away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings and counts 13 turkeys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Let's Stick Together - An elderly Donald and Spike recall some old times in business together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mask |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slim Wilson and Lou sing "Henrietta's Wedding". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I've got a mind" -- bouncing a ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Chariots Of Fur Grover & Herry Monster have a race down the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle (Spanish version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 13. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A letter "P" sits on an island before a rotating sunset. The ridges of the letter "P" moves along the letter and flash in different colors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farley sings "Figure It Out." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡Ella juega ténis!" "Did you say she's playing tennis?" "¡Sí, ella juega ténis!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elephants in the zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: Guy Smiley salutes the life of a house, 2102 Shady Lane, with visits from Frank Lloyd Left the architect, Mr. Bricklayer and Ms. Carpenter who built the house, Tommy and Sally Wilson, children of the family that once lived in the house, and even 2104 Shady Lane, the house that used to be located next door to 2102 Shady Lane, before it was replaced with a highway. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rocks aren't alive, so it must be a turtle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Hokey Pokey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide